culturefandomcom-20200222-history
NPO Radio 5
NPO Radio 5 is a Dutch public-service network radio station operated by NPO. Programming On weekdays between 06:00 and 19:00, it aims to broadcast an accessible mix of easy listening music, short interviews, and listener participation (games, etc.), together with brief news summaries and other public information items, to a target audience of listeners aged 55+, branded Radio 5 Nostalgia.Programme Schedule (Dutch) On weekday evenings the network carries specialized factual and discussion programmes concerned with the life of the spirit, education, opinion and debate.Evening Schedule (Dutch) At weekends the emphasis is on philosophy and religion, poetry and readings, as well as special programming for first-generation immigrants.[http://radio5.omroep.nl/page/profielen Radio 5 profielen (in Dutch)] Overnights the network broadcasts non-stop music Monday to Friday, also non-stop music at weekend from 1900hrs Friday to 2359 Sunday as Max Nostalgia. From January 2014 Radio 5 Nostalgia started broadcasting on a Saturday and Sunday from 6am to 6pm Dutch time, The Nostalgia part also ends at 6pm Dutch time Monday to Friday. Radio 5 nostalgia is heard on FM or via internet feeds. History NPO Radio 5 was launched in 1983 under the name of "Hilversum 5". In 1985 the network changed its name to "Radio 5", This was altered yet again on 1 April 2001, when Radio 5 became "Radio 747" to reflect the change of frequency from 1008 kHz to 747 kHz. More recently, on 4 September 2006, the name was changed back to "Radio 5". Although the 747 kHz medium wave transmissions were appreciated by motorists and enabled the channel to be heard across much of Europe at night, the domestic audience is increasingly reached via cable or internet. Because of the increase of its listeners, it is considered to make the easy-listening programming, "Radio 5 Nostalgia" available 24-hours a day. From September 2011, Radio 5 Nostalgia became available 24-hours a day, known as Max Nostalgia, but only at certain times on 747. Not from 1900hrs Friday to 2359hrs Sunday. Radio 5 on 747 broadcasts separate programs on that frequency, mainly specialized programs. Radio.nl article (Dutch) Retrieved 2010-07-09 Radio 5 Nostalgia in the Netherlands now broadcasts 24 hours a day 7 days a week. From 1900 Dutch time to Midnight Monday to Friday it broadcasts non-stop music as Max Nostalgia, and at weekends from 1900 Friday through Saturday and Sunday. Since 1 January 2014 Radio 5 Nostalgia broadcasts from 0000hrs to 1800 Dutch time Mondays to Fridays and now also at the weekend (Sat and Sun)from 0600 to 1800hrs Dutch time. On 747 Medium Wave, Radio 5 broadcasts music from Midnight to 0600 from Monday to Friday, when the mix of music and talk programs resumes. In August 2014, the name of the station was changed to "NPO Radio 5", incorporating the public broadcaster; "NPO" name and logo. At Midnight CET NPO Radio 5 closed down on Medium Wave On 15 September 2014 it was reported that NPO would be closing its MW transmitters on 1 September 2015, effecting savings of 1.2 million Euro and 3 million kilowatt-hours a year Media Courant, At 0002 on 1 September 2015 NPO Radio 5 ceased broadcasting on AM Medium Wave.Publieke Omroep stopt met AM-frequentie (Dutch). Retrieved 2014-09-26 Transmitter fire and break in transmission On 15 July 2011, as a result of a fire and collapse of the antenna at the FM and TV tower in Hoogersmilde, large part of the Netherlands were left without terrestrial FM radio and TV. As a stopgap Radio 5's 747 kHz AM frequency had temporarily been assigned to Radio 1 to make a news, current affairs and sports radio program available to those in the affected area.Radio 5 Nostalgica article (Dutch) Retrieved 2011-07-16 However, by December 2012 the mast had been rebuilt and restored to full operation.http://fmtvdx.eu/zendmast/smilde/herstel/hoogersmilde_toren_01.html See also * List of radio stations in the Netherlands References External links * Radio 5 * Radio 5 Avond & Weekend Category:Radio stations in the Netherlands Category:Netherlands Public Broadcasting